Night Over
by EchoedAshes
Summary: Onoda had invited Imaizumi over to work on math but who knew their visitor would take things to a new level. (one shot, threesome)


It was always more fun to work on homework with a friend, so earlier that day Onoda invited Imaizumi over so they could catch up with their math work.

There was empty bags of chips, candy, and pop cans scattered around Onoda's sitting area. He looked up, adjusting his glasses, glancing at the clock and noted that they had been at it for a solid hour. He extended his arms over his head, "Whew, we're almost done, we only have a few more problems to work out" He tapped the eraser of his pencil on the edge of the table.

Imaizumi let out an elongated breath, "I've almost got done with this problem." He stated as he went through each step of the function, looking at some of the examples within his textbook to assure himself he was doing it correctly.

"Oh! You're ahead of me!" Onoda pointed out, looking over the table at the other's paper before settling back into his pillow on the floor.

"Here" Imaizumi scooted his paper over, allowing Onoda to copy down the problem.

"T-thank you, Imaizumi-kun" Onoda beamed quickly jotting the numbers down and passing the paper back over to the other.

"No problem." He positioned his paper next to his book as he began to look over the next problem.

Onoda rewrote the function before using its designated formula and working its steps out. Taking a drink of the soda sitting on the table. "Ugh, it seems like the more problems we get done the longer the steps become towards the end.." Onoda sighed, slightly defeated by the continuous writing.

"I guess this is what happens when we miss so much class for cycling practices.." Imaizumi added, leaning back a bit to work out his stiff wrist.

"You're right… Ehh, I'd much rather be riding the bike right now." Onoda admitted as he started to work again.

Imaizumi rubbed the back of his neck, "Same" he agreed before writing again.

They worked diligently, helping each other on the parts they couldn't understand, before finally getting the assignment done. After writing the last number they both leaned back and sighed in relief.

"Done." Onoda rejoiced, shutting his book and throwing it over onto his school bag.

"Finally" Imaizumi let out a content sigh also shutting his book and sliding it into his messenger bag.

Onoda read over his work making sure there wasn't any mistakes before there came a knock on his bedroom door. "Hm? C-Come in" He turned his head peeking at the lanky body that opened the door. Onoda smiled at the visitor, "O-oh-"

"Midousuji?!" Imaizumi interrupted, standing up quickly with a snarl on his face.

"Hmm, Weakizumi-kun?" Midousuji raised his eyebrow.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Imaizumi growled, snapping his neck over to Onoda only to ask him the same question.

"I wanted to see my Onoda-kun" He answered indifferently, walking over towards the boy with glasses and attempting a smile. "I brought snacks.." He lifted up the bag in his hand and gave it to Onoda.

"Thank you, Midousuji-kun" Onoda smiled at the tall boy in front of him, giggling when the others hand gently ruffled his hair. He placed the bag on the table and began taking the contents out.

Imaizumi stood there shocked, "What's even going on here?!" He glared at Midousuji who had made himself comfortable, sitting really close to Onoda.

Midousuji twisted a finger into his ear annoyed. "Would you stop yelling, Weakizumi?" he looked at him pathetically slightly furrowing his brow.

"Tch, Don't call me that!" Imaizumi snapped back harshly.

"P-please Imaizumi-kun, calm down" Onoda pleaded, Midousuji sat his head on Onoda's shoulder nuzzling his chin into the crook.

"Grr" Imaizumi sat back down in his seat, scratching the back of his neck furiously. "What's going on between you two?" He interrogated, sending a piercing gaze Midousuji's way.

"U-Um, well.." Onoda stuttered and fiddled with his thumbs.

"We're dating" Midousuji chimed matter of factly, planting a quick kiss on Onoda's neck making the boy giggle and glance up from the rim of his glasses to see Imaizumi's face.

Imaizumi was dumbfounded and took a minute before he finally muttered something. "The hell?" he paused again, "Since when?"

"E-Er well.. it has been a couple months now.." Onoda stated nervously, looking down at his hands.

Imaizumi sighed, closing his eyes as he rubbed the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

Onoda jumped when he felt Midousuji slither his arms around his waist, he felt the extended arms tug on his hips scooting his body over and closer to his, "M-Midousuji.." Onoda whispered to him once he glanced down and noticed that he was now sitting in between the other's long legs, his back close to touching Midousuji's chest. "W-wait"

Imaizumi opens his eyes to the sight of Midousuji rubbing the top of Onoda's thighs and kissing his neck. "W-what the hell are you doing?" he hissed.

Midousuji looked him over with an unconcerned expression, then replied with "What does it look like I'm doing..? I'm loving on my Onoda-kun…"

Imaizumi looked away, a blush slightly forming on his cheeks before snapping "Could you not do it in front of me?!"

"Hnn? You're just jealous" Midousuji called back, still rubbing on the small boy's thighs.

Imaizumi growled and flashed a wrathful look Midousuji's way only for it to be met with closed eyes as the long raven haired boy suckled at Onoda's neck.

The blush deepened on his face as he watched the scene unravel before him, taking into note the sounds the bespectacled boy began making, and how gentle Midousuji was with him as he nipped, licked, and sucked at his neck. He felt his stomach flip as Midousuji slid his slender hand under Onoda's shirt using his other hand to unbutton the front, quickly earning a gasp from the boy.

"Join us if you want.." Midousuji murmured without breaking the attention he was giving to Onoda.

"M-Midousuji.." Onoda stuttered quietly, his voice trembled. He felt so much heat in the pit of his stomach, the sensation Midousuji was giving him felt so amazing, while being watched by Imaizumi made him cover his face with embarrassment.

Imaizumi gaped at the two, realizing how cute Onoda was with his hands over his face. The gentle moans and gasps that surrounded him made him start feeling a tad light headed, making him realize the tightness of his pants that was there now but wasn't before.

Midousuji glimpsed over to Imaizumi and let out a soft chuckle upon seeing the flushed face and the eyes that were half lidded, watching his every move. He lifted his mouth beside of Onoda's ear and purred "Come now Onoda, let us see your face.." before carefully peeling the boy's hands away and planting a kiss on the skin behind his ear.

Onoda whimpered but complied, placing one hand on the floor for support and the other on the side of Midousuji's hip.

Midousuji hummed, happy with Onoda's response. He then moved both of his hands to the front of his lover's jeans and began to skillfully unbutton and zip them down, pulling them off of Onoda's legs and casting them aside.

Imaizumi felt his heart begin to race as Midousuji rubbed at the front of Onoda's underwear, he never thought he could get this turned on from watching the two of them. He breathed a shaky breath before scooting closer to the two preoccupied boys, making Midousuji look at him carefully before returning his eyes to his hand rubbing on Onoda. Imaizumi put his hands on the boys knees and slowly slid them up Onoda's thighs.

Onoda quickly opened his eyes, "I-Imaizumi…" he whimpered as the short black haired boy advanced closer to his body, making him lean his back further against Midousuji's chest.

"Nnn.." He groaned as Midousuji gave another rough rub before peeling back the waistband of his underwear. Onoda's erection quickly bounced up against his stomach, making him blush with embarrassment caused by Imaizumi being so close watching him.

Imaizumi leaned forward and licked at Onoda's neck before trailing down and nipping at his collar bone. He began trailing kisses down close around Onoda's nipple before scanning over Midousuji's expression, he was staring Imaizumi down with half lidded eyes giving a slight nod as if allowing Imaizumi to continue. Imaizumi felt Midousuji's arm move slightly and then heard Onoda moan, making him glance down and see Midousuji's slinder fingers tugging at Onoda's dick. He quickly swiped his tongue over Onoda's pink nipple in anticipation of sucking on it.

"Ah-aahhh.. Midousuji…" Onoda stuttered, "I-Imaizum-mi" the sensation of both of them was almost too much to handle.

As if switching places, Midousuji's hands began tweaking the bespectacled boy's nipples while Imaizumi slowly began licking up the boys erected shaft. Onoda's toes curled as he let out a prolongated moan. Onoda leaned his head back on Midousuji's shoulder and watched as both of the boys worked him. He lightly placed a hand on top of Imaizumi's head and cautiously tugged on the hair, his other hand hooking around the bend of Midousuji's arm.

Imaizumi licked a few more times before taking the head into his mouth, looking straight into Onoda's eyes before sucking it down to the base. He slid his tongue from the bottom and then twirled it over the slit of the head, hearing Onoda gasp, he watched as the boy closed his eyes, panting as Imaizumi bobbed his head up and down.

"Oh, Onoda-kun... do you like the way he feels around you.." Midousuji purred seductively into Onoda's ear making him whimper in response. He reached his hand to Onoda's head and turned it just the right amount, enough to where he could lean his head forward and kiss the boy. He started it off with gentle glides of his lips against the others and then moved his tongue forward, slowly deepening the kiss.

Onoda gasped and panted, sliding his tongue over Midousuji's long one. He gave it a gentle tug with his teeth before suckling it and then pushing his mouth harder against Midousuji's.

Imaizumi slowed his pace when he began watching the two of them, Midousuji must have noticed because he slid his hand to the back of Imaizumi's neck and guided him up and off Onoda's cock. Imaizumi didn't refuse his invitation into the kiss, his erection within his pants slowly hardening within its confines. When his face was close enough to the others he licked at the connected corner's of Midousuji and Onoda's mouths, both of them loosening up and welcoming the third wet muscle that glided over their tongues.

They undulated their tongues against one another, sucking, and nipping before colliding each of their lips. Imaizumi felt a tug on the front of his jeans and quickly broke away and seen that Midousuji began unbuttoning his pants, he helped to pull them down and off before doing the same to his underwear. He quickly pulled his shirt over his head and threw it to the heap of his clothes in the floor.

Midousuji scooted back far enough to where he could reach a drawer that he opened and shuffled around in until he grabbed a bottle of lube, he took his pants off and then scooting closer back to his place behind Onoda. He rested his head on Onoda's shoulder and squeezed the lube onto his fingers. Imaizumi, getting the hint, lifted Onoda's legs up, spreading them enough to where Midousuji's hand could easily get in between.

"N-nnn.. ah" Onoda moaned before pursing his lips. Midousuji's finger prodded Onoda's twitching entrance, gently moving in and out before another was placed inside. He scissored and hooked them in, loosening the tight muscle with each movement earning moans and gasps from the other boy. When he pulled them out Onoda let out a haggard whimper.

Imaizumi helped Midousuji lift up Onoda's body enough to where Midousuji could enter him. "Ah-aaahhh!" Onoda cried out as Midousuji's dick filled him up.

Midousuji gently thrusted a few times before reaching out and pulling Imaizumi's hips closer, pressing his and Onoda's hard cocks together. Imaizumi grunted at the sudden tug that came to his dick, but soon was filled with pleasure as Midousuji's slender fingers worked his and Onoda's dicks together. He then began feeling the movement of Onoda rocking his hips in time with Midousuji's thrusts, making him match the rhythm and thrust his precum dripping cock into the hand that encased it.

Onoda had his head leaned back and his mouth gaped open, slinging an arm around Imaizumi's neck and tangling his other hand in Midousuji's hair. "Ahhh… i-it feels so g-good..ahh Mi-Midousuji….. I-Imaizumiii" Onoda wailed with pleasure.

Grunting with each push of his hips, Midousuji quickened the pace of his hand and thrusts, making both Onoda and Imaizumi gasp. Imaizumi looked up at Onoda and took the glasses off of the boys face when he noted how they began to bounce with Midousuji's harder thrusts.

They were all three panting now and Midousuji didn't object once he felt Imaizumi's hand slide around his and begin tugging at the cocks he was working. Onoda let out a long moan as he hit his climax, spreading his cum onto his and Imaizumi's stomachs. Imaizumi and Midousuji continued their movements, prolonging Onoda's pleasure before their bursts of ecstasy overcame them. Imaizumi's hot cum layering over the cum already lying on both his and Onoda's stomachs.

"Nnnghhh" Onoda groaned when he felt Midousuji's release seep inside of him, hearing a breathy grunt in his ear.

Their pace began slowing until finally stopping once their highs came down. Imaizumi released his hand and sat back trying to catch his breath.

Midousuji began to pull out once the twitching subsided, sighing in content before reaching to a box of tissues on the table beside of them. He pulled out a few and handed them to Imaizumi, then pulled out a few and gently cleaned Onoda up and then himself.

Onoda smiled at him and Imaizumi, still breathless, he slid his glasses back onto his face. He looked over at the time "W-woah! I didn't realize it had gotten so late.."

The other boys glanced at the clock unhurriedly.

"U-Umm if you want you both can stay here for the night" Onoda murmured, scratching the back of his neck.

"Sounds good to me" Midousuji chimed nuzzling against Onoda's jaw before rolling over to the boys bed.

"Would you like to stay, Imaizumi?" Onoda looked over at him as he got up and climbed under the covers beside Midousuji.

Imaizumi thought for a moment before replying with a sigh, "Sure, It's too late to go home now."

Onoda smiled in return and lifted the covers for him.

Imaizumi settled into the soft cushion and after a few random conversations they all drifted off into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
